Why they called me Private
by Fazea
Summary: Private bukanlah nama asli pemuda mungil ini, tapi, kenapa ia memanggilnya 'Private? Chapter 7 updated! Mind to review?
1. Show Time

Angin semilir berhembus pelan.

"Hiks..hiks..Ini dimana..?" seorang anak berambut coklat pucat tersebut menangis di sepanjang jalan. Sampai pemuda berambut pirang menghampirinya.

"Ada apa? Kau tersesat?"

"Eung..iya..."

Angin kembali berhembus kencang. _'Ah, sama seperti waktu aku pertama kali datang kesini..'_

_

* * *

_

Penguins of Madagascar© Dreamworks

Why they called me Private©Me  
Warning: AU, versi manusia (untuk lebih memudahkan bayangan anda, silahkan lihat di akun deviantart saya-gadayangmau-), gaje, abal, ide pasaran, typo nggak jamin, paragrap bleberan, nama asli Private disini saya ngarang, er…sho-ai?(nantinya)

* * *

_flashback_

"Ini..disini?" kata seorang pemuda berwajah manis didepan sebuah gedung berpagar besi yang luar biasa besarnya.

"Hei, kau! Kenapa kau bengong begitu didepan pagar?" sapa seorang perempuan berpenampilan _army._

"Ng, anu..lowongan..kerja..ini.." pemuda berambut pirang menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata seraya memperlihatkan kertas surat kabar kolom lowongan kerja yang sebagian besar sudah tercoreng spidol merah, pertanda ia ditolak untuk bekerja ditempat-tempat tersebut. Kecuali satu, tempat yang sedang ia coba datangi sekarang.

"…Kau serius? Anak kecil sepertimu mau bekerja di tempat seperti ini?" mata perempuan itu melotot heran.

"Iya, aku harus segera mendapatkan uang dan tempat tinggal. Habis, aku sudah resmi keluar dari panti asuhan," katanya, padahal akan mendapatkan pekerjaan apa, ia tidak tahu menahu.

"Oh, kau dari panti asuhan?" Pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, akan kuantar kau ketempat orang menaruh lowongan pekerjaan itu di koran," wanita itu tersenyum lalu jari-jarinya memencet tombol-tombol tersembunyi di dinding pagar, seperti kode rahasia. Tak lupa ibu jarinya ditempelkan pada pendeteksi sidik jari. Memang daerah ini sangat terlarang bagi warga sipil. Cuma orang-orang nekat yang ingin bekerja disini. Sebetulnya, pemuda ini ingin bekerja disini karena tak punya pilihan lain.

Secara instan, pagar besi besar berkarat itu terbuka, menampakan isinya yang luas dan sepi dengan bangunan-bangunan kecil yang berjejer rapi sampai ke gedung tinggi menjulang mirip menara Petronas. Seperti kompleks perumahan tepatnya daripada markas militer seperti yang tertulis di koran. Membuat sang pemuda tak sanggup berkedip melihatnya.

"Namaku Marlene, aku tinggal dan bekerja disini. Jadi kalau kamu diterima disini kamu juga dapat tempat tinggal—ya, meski harus bayar juga sih per bulannya," Marlene menjelaskan sambil berjalan, diikuti si pria bermata _baby blue _itu.

"Benarkah? Wah.."

"Eit, tapi kamu harus bekerja mati-matian disini dan mengabdi pada Alice selamanya," lanjut Marlene.

"Se-selamanya? Siapa Alice?"

"Pemimpin mutlak semua yang ada disini, sekaligus yang bertanggung jawab atas kami."

Pemuda itu meneguk ludahnya. Hanya berdoa semoga keputusannya mengambil pekerjaan ini benar.

Langkah Marlene tiba-tiba berhenti. "Disini, mereka tinggal disini. Kalau butuh apa-apa, aku tinggal disana," kata Marlene sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah semi permanen yang bentuknya tidak berbeda dari bangunan-bangunan disekitarnya, "Semoga berhasil, nak!"

"Terima kasih, Marlene!" pemuda itu meneguk ludah, tangannya melayang bermaksud mengetuk pintu bangunan tersebut.

Naasnya pintu itu terbuka lebih dulu dari dalam dengan brutal.

_**JEDUG**_

"Wah!" Laki-laki berambut hitam terjingkat dari tempatnya. Terkejut dengan sesosok manusia yang terkapar ditanah.

"Siapa dia?"

For Next Chapter -}


	2. Test!

Penguins of Madagascar© Dreamworks

Why they called me Private-Chapter 2© Me  
Warning: Seperti chapter sebelumnya *plak

* * *

Kornea berwarna langit tersebut perlahan-lahan terbuka dari tidur-karena-kejedot-pintu.

"Ini dimana?" tanyanya seraya celingak-celinguk memperhatikan sekitarnya. Ia terbaring diranjang tingkat dengan ranjang tingkat lain disebelahnya. Di ruangan persis persegi empat yang minim cahaya. Ruangan yang begitu sembab, gelap, dan sunyi. "Me-menakutkan.."

"Kau sudah siuman?" tiba-tiba sebuah kepala muncul dari ranjang bagian atas.

"GYAH! K-Kau siapa?" jeritnya histeris.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, kau siapa? Tiba-tiba ada didepan pintu lalu pingsan!" katanya sambil melompat kebumi dari ranjang diatas.

"Oh, aku pingsan ya..?" pemuda itu meraba dahinya yang membiru karena memar.

"Tch, sudah kubilang pada Rico buat pintu nggak perlu terbuat dari beton segala. Kowalski juga, terlalu sibuk dengan eksperimennya daripada memasang bel di depan pintu!" celetuknya.

"Rico? K-Kowalski?"

.

.

"Ya, memang akulah orang yang memasang berita pekerjaan itu di Koran. Sebenarnya kami bukannya mencari pekerja, melainkan merekrut anggota baru dalam tim ini," akui seorang lelaki agak jangkung berkaca mata yang dipanggil 'Kowalski' itu.

"Tapi, kami tidak menerima murid SMP bekerja disini, maaf ya," lanjut Kowalski.

"…Anu…aku sudah lulus SMU.."

Hening.

"Baik, sekarang kita mulai saja dari tes* wawancara," kata orang berambut hitam yang tadi, memecah suasana heran.

"EH! TES?"

"Iya, tes. Pekerjaan macam apa yang tidak pakai tes, hah?" kata Kowalski yang duduk bersama 2 orang lainnya dibalik meja panjang, "Nama lengkapmu?"

"Eng…Shine Philip," jawab si rambut pirang.

"Nama panggilan?"

"Eh, teman-teman di panti asuhan memanggilku 'Snippy'."

Hening.

"Ahem, jadi kamu dari panti asuhan…alasanmu ingin bekerja disini?" Kowalski melanjutkan sesi wawancara.

"..Ah…Karena aku sudah resmi keluar dari panti asuhan, aku harus segera mendapatkan uang dan tempat tinggal. Lagipula semua pekerjaan sebelumnya menolakku mentah-mentah," Snippy ber-_otl-_ria.

"…Keahlian?"

"Aku bisa membuat _smoothie!_"

Sang trio saling berpandangan mata heran. _Anak macam apa yang berani mencari pekerjaan ke markas militer dengan perawakan yang lembut seperti ini?_

"…Itu cukup, kita berlanjut ke tes fisik saja, ya Skipper?" usul Kowalski pada orang yang berambut hitam itu. Skipper mengangguk setuju, tapi yang seorang lagi menggeleng.

"Memang kenapa, Rico?" tanya Skipper. Rico dengan cepat menunjuk ke pintu dari beton tadi, lalu menunjuk ke Shine.

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau pingsan gara-gara terbentur pintu saja..Kau dapat F di tes fisik," Kowalski mencatatnya di selembar kertas.

"K-Kau bahkan belum melakukan tes fisik padaku?" protesnya.

"Jika itu maumu, baiklah, kau akan diikat di tiang besi lalu beribu-ribu dinamit akan diledakan dalam radius 10 meter, lho?"

"Maaf, silahkan lanjutkan ke sesi tes berikutnya.." kata Shine pelan. Daripada mati terpanggang, lebih baik ia dapat F di sesi ini dan berjuang di tes lainnya.

Kowalski kembali membolak-balikan helai per helai kertas yang dipegangnya, "Selanjutnya tes keberanian."

"D- ! Di kamar gelap tadi saja dia ketakutan!" potong Skipper, Kowalski segera mencatat. Shine kembali meringkup di tempat ia duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan trio yang mengerikan ini.

"Kalau kulihat dari jawabanmu sepanjang pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi… IQ-mu sekitar 95-110…dibawah ketentuan, C- !" kata Kowalski sambil mencatat.

Shine tidak berkutik. Mempersiapkan diri terombang-ambing di jalan raya dan meninggal di kolong jembatan dalam keadaan kurus kering. Berharap masih ada tes lainnya.

"Baik, tesnya selesai!"

Harapannya pupus sudah.

*) Di episode yang saya-lupa-judulnya, yang si Mort di keluarin dari kerajaannya King Julien gara-gara megang kakinya, terus Marlene minta Skipper biar Mort masuk ketimnya, Skipper bilang,"Kelulusan Rico saja masih misteri." (yaa..kira-kira gitu deh) Berarti mereka direkrut Skipper lewat tes kan? :D *sotoy

For next chapter -}


	3. Ability?

Penguins of Madagascar© Dreamworks

Why they called me Private- chapter 3© Me  
Warning: Sama seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya~ *kicked*

* * *

Kini pemuda mungil itu berjalan lunglai di sepanjang jalan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu iangin kemana. Singkat kata, tersesat.

_._

_._

"_Kalau dilihat, semua hasil tesmu dibawah rata-rata.."_

"_Maaf, Philip, tapi kau tidak lulus."_

_._

_._

Kata-kata yang begitu kejam—bagi Shine. Sekarang ia menuju kemana saja tidak tahu. Tersesat di markas militer setelah tidak lulus tes tanpa tes bukanlah tujuannya datang kemari. Kelemahan dan kemanisan yang ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku..bakal tinggal dimana.." Shine mangasihani dirinya sendiri. Langit sudah berwarna jingga, senja telah tiba, burung gagak ber-koak-ria seakan berkata," Kasiaaan..deh lo.."

"Eh, kamu yang tadi kan'?" Langkah Shine dihentikan oleh seorang wanita yang masih asing baginya tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya. Kegundahannya lenyap sudah.

"Ah, Marlene!"

"Iya! Emm..kamu.."

"Panggil saja Philip—Atau Snippy jika suka," jawab Shine.

Marlene tertawa,"Jadi bagaimana? Kau diterima?" Shine kembali merundukan kepala dengan lemas,"Ah, nggak lulus tes, ya.."

"Aku..nggak punya tempat tujuan.." bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dipipi mungilnya. Ya tentu saja Marlene iba mendadak, "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal ditempat tinggalku untuk sementara?"

"Be-benarkah? Boleh..?" tanya Private dengan mata _bling-bling_-nya.

"Iya…Kurasa," jawab Marlene. Shine melompat girang. Tidak sadar sepasang mata hitam dibalik kacamata hitam memperhatikan mereka.

"Heh, tidak kusangka kau suka daun muda, Marlene," Skipper tiba-tiba saja ada dibelakang Shine.

"Enak saja! Salahmu karena tidak meluluskannya! Kasian dia, tidak punya tempat tinggal, tahu!" omel Marlene pada Skipper seraya mengeluarkan kunci dari kantungnya untuk membuka pintu rumahnya yang tergembok.

"Maaf saja, tapi itu peraturannya," elak Skipper. Shine kembali _otl._

"Cih, dasar…lho?" Marlene kelihatan susah membuka kuncinya.

_**Krek Krek**_

"Kenapa, Marlene?" tanya Skipper.

"Kuncinya kok susah masuk.." jawabnya sambil terus mencolok kunci dengan lubangnya, memencet tombol-tombol di dinding dengan kode rahasia (lagi), lalu berusaha memutarnya dibantu Skipper (ya, sistem keamanan yang cuma ada di fanfic ini kayaknya).

"…Jangan-jangan, kau pakai kunci baru?" tanya Skipper.

"I-iya, habis setelah mengantarkan anak ini, kunciku hilang. Makanya aku minta lagi ke Alice.."

"Dasar bodoh! Setiap kunci kan' punya kode yang berbeda masing-masing! Bahkan kunci cadangan sekalipun!" omel Skipper,"Sana, minta kodenya ke Alice!"

"Eeeh, Alice kan baru saja pergi keluar dinas…" Marlene menggigit jari.

"Hhh, kalau Rico lewat minta saja dia untuk mendobrak pintunya. Aku ada urusan sama Ed," kata Skipper lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

"Eeeh..maaf, boleh aku coba membukanya?" tanya Shine, Marlene mengangguk dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk Shine.

_**krek krek pip pip pip pip pip pip ting tong cekrek**_

"LHO?" Marlene tercengang,"Bagaimana kau…?"

"Hehe, ternyata kodenya tak jauh berbeda dengan kode gerbang depan. Cuma ditambah 3 digit angka sesuai angka kuncinya," Shine menjelaskan sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Oh, iya, iya, hehe. Terima kasih, ya," Marlene menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lalu mendorong remaja itu masuk.

Tak jauh dari sana, ternyata Skipper masih memperhatikan mereka.

"Perhatiannya, ingatannya, dan caranya memecahkan kode boleh juga," ujarnya.

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Untuk sementara segini dulu deh, capeek DX Eng..kayaknya nggak terbiasa banget ya, manggil Private dengan 'Shine'? Tenang, diakhiran bisa manggil Private sampe bibir doer *dibakar rame-rame*

Yah, emang latarnya agak membingungkan^^; yang mau nanya silahkan :D Sepertinya temanya kayak gabungan senpai-senpaiku tercinta, RaikouWithPeterpanSyndrome dan NakamaLuna yakni tentang 'asal-usul' dan 'kenapa' (?) Iya nggak sih? =,="a

Daripada nggak sama sekali, mendingan telat. Happy Idul Fitri 1431 H bagi yang merayakan~ :D

Satu lagi *digamparbanyakbacot* Ayo bangun kerajaan POM Indo! Lestarikan Skipprivate! Ricowalski! Shinwaka! -?- Banbaharao! -?- Badak Jawa! -?-

Mind to review?


	4. When the cars passed by

A/N: Yang minta Skilene saya kasih hints nya aja yak~ XD Soalnya fic ini emang dari awal rencananya berkutat sama SkiPri ~ Balesan reviewer anon:

**UnMi loveSkipperwalski: **Weh~ makasih say XD Ini udah di apdet..

* * *

Penguins of Madagascar© Dreamworks

Why they called me Private- Chapter 4©Me  
Warning: AU, versi manusia (untuk lebih memudahkan bayangan anda, silahkan lihat di akun deviantart saya-gadayangmau-), gaje, abal, ide pasaran, typo nggak jamin, paragrap bleberan, nama asli Private disini saya ngarang, shonen-ai!

Don't Like? Don't Read!

* * *

Sekitar dua hari setelah seorang Shine Philip tinggal di rumah Marlene dalam sebuah markas militer Amerika. Juga setelah ia gagal dalam tes masuk sebuah tim yang memerlukan anggota baru. Sampai sekarang, ia belum punya rencana sama sekali untuk keluar dari sana dan mencari tempat tinggal baru—tanpa persiapan sebuah kejutan di masa depan.

"Satu..dua..tig…!"

Shine Philip gagal mengangkat..euh, sebuah kardus.

"Hei, Philip. Tidak usah membantu pun tidak apa-apa kok!" kata Marlene yang juga sedang membawa kardus berdebu.

"Tidak bisa begitu!" protesnya, "Tidak enak 'kan kalau menumpang tinggal tapi tidak membantu beres-beres rumah?"

Marlene tersenyum kecil, lalu meletakan kardus itu dan menepuk kepala Shine, "Hehe, dasar anak baik. Kalau begitu tinggalkan saja kardus _barbell_ itu! Nanti Rico saja yang memindahkannya. Kau bisa menyapu 'kan?" Marlene menyerahkan sapu padanya.

'_Pantas aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya..' _batin Shine. "Tunggu..Rico?"

Ditengah pertanyaan pemuda berkaus putih itu, pintu rumah Marlene yang tidak dikunci terbuka dari luar.

"Kami sudah datang, Marlene! Mana barang-barang berat yang harus kami angkat?" sapa Skipper disusul oleh Kowalski dan Rico yang seenaknya masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu atau memberi salam.

"Seperti dugaanku, fisik anak ini cuma 37%.." gumam Kowalski seraya memperhatikan Shine dengan kardus yang gagal ia angkat.

"Nah, tolong ya!" seru Marlene. Rico dengan sigap menata meja dan kursi sesuai pengaturan Kowalski tanpa bicara—Dan selama ini Shine menganggap Rico adalah orang yang _cool _karena jarang bicara, sayang, kenyataan memang kejam. Sedangkan Skipper memindahkan beberapa kardus berat yang sebelumnya dipindahkan Marlene dari kamar dan gudangnya. Entah apa isinya. Sedangkan Shine hanya linglung menyaksikan aksi pembersihan rumah secara profesional ini.

"Eh..aku mau bertanya..kata Marlene setiap bangunan disini pasti berisi orang atau sebuah tim yang bekerja dibidangnya sendiri. Jangan-jangan pekerjaan kalian…" kata Shine sambil mengambil sapu, "…_Cleaning service, _ya?"

Shine digampar Skipper.

Marlene,Kowalski, dan Rico melongo.

"Kami adalah tim yang selalu siap membantu semua orang, bertanggung jawab, dan patuh pada hukum! Kau pikir _cleaning service_ mana yang mempunyai _sciencetist_ jenius macam Kowalski, dan ahli ledakan serta senjata seperti Rico?" Skipper menjelaskan dengan nada tinggi, tidak ikhlas mendapat penghinaan _innocent_, "Kalau saja kemarin kau lulus, mungkin kau tidak akan kutampar sekeras tadi saat bilang kami _cleaning service_, nak."

"…Ya, seratus kali lebih keras. Untung kau masih orang 'luar'," lanjut Kowalski.

Shine meraba pipinya yang merah dengan mata sayu,"Ma-maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu…" kata Shine.

"Kalau begitu, kuharap kau belajar," lanjut Skipper.

"A-Aku akan menyapu teras depan!" Ia pun pergi keluar. Suasana jadi hening, berbaur dengan tatapan lurus Marlene pada Skipper.

"Apa?" Skipper mengangkat alisnya. Marlene memiringkan bibirnya, bola matanya menuju Shine yang sedang menyapu teras dengan riang berulang kali. Skipper mengangkat bahu berulang kali pula.

"Kupikir kau tahu yang namanya kode mata, SKIPPER!" teriak Marlene, ngamuk.

"Ya, aku memang tahu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa…!" perempuan puber ber_head-band_ itu kehabisan kata-kata. Ingin rasanya ia merebut sapu dari Shine dan memukuli pria dengan kode nama Skipper.

Lelaki yang bersangkutan itu membuang nafas, "Baik, baik.. _As you wish_," meski ogah-ogahan dan diperlambat dengan sengaja, Skipper tetap mematuhi permintaan Marlene.

"Huh…dasar! Apa maunya sih, orang itu?" omel Marlene, "Ayo, Kowalski! Rico! Kita lanjutkan beres-beresnya!"

"…Akhir-akhir ini banyak tetangga yang beres-beres rumah ya?" gumam Kowalski, sambil mengangkat kardus usang—yang gagal diangkat seseorang sebelumnya.

"Heeeh, itu kan' gara-gara bos besar dari markas pusat mau berkunjung kesini! Kalian tidak dengar pemberitahuan Alice minggu lalu yang menyuruh semua orang membersihkan rumah dan jalan?"

Mata Kowalski melotot ngeri, "….Tidak…"

.

.

Skipper mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "...baiklah…"

Memang, harga kata 'maaf' pada pria proporsional ini masih mahal. Dikarenakan ia sudah terbiasa bertindak sebagai seorang pemimpin—dan orang lain lah yang biasanya meminta maaf padanya. Berulang kali dia memikirkan kata pembuka yang tepat untuk membawanya pada topik maaf untuk remaja tak berdosa yang 5 menit lalu baru ia tampar.

Sekarang ia bersandar di bingkai pintu. Melihat anak yang dimaksud menyapu dengan riangnya. _"Anak aneh.."_

Sekali lagi Skipper mengambil nafas, "Ehem..ehh..haai…" Seraya mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

Belum Shine menanggapi sapaan Skipper, sebuah mobil mewah hitam yang diikuti beberapa motor dan 2 mobil _jeep_ melewati jalan didepan rumah Marlene. Dibalik jendela anti-peluru mobil itu, samar-samar, Skipper melihat sosok wanita berambut orange yang diyakini Alice dan seorang pria besar berambut coklat klasik yang sepertinya Skipper sendiri pernah melihatnya entah dimana.

Skipper belum berhenti keheranan melihat Alice yang melihat dirinya—ah, bukan. Alice melihat anak belasan tahun yang berdiri kurang dari 5 meter didepan Skipper. Shine sendiri tidak sadar dirinya diawasi Alice seraya kagum dengan rombongan mobil dan motor yang disangkanya adalah parade jalanan.

'_Kenapa si Alice…'_ gumam Skipper _'…Oh…as..ta..ga..'_

"HEI, KAU!"

"Ng?" Shine menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Skipper berlari kearahnya, "A-ada apa?"

"MERUNDUK!"

"Ha?"

"KUBILANG, MERUNDUK!"

Naik darah dengan kebingungan Shine, buru-buru Skipper mendorongnya ke pojok teras dimana terdapat beberapa tumpukan kardus bekas punya Marlene dengan sigap. Memang tidak sia-sia selama ini ia melatih fisiknya.

_**BRUAK**_

Tanpa sadar, Skipper ikut masuk ke timbunan kardus alias menindih Shine.

"Apa…?" Shine mengerang-erang.

"DIAM! Jangan bergerak!" bentak Skipper, memeluk erat tubuh lain yang memberontak. Shine menurutinya meski tak jelas tujuannya.

Benar saja dugaan sang _leader,_ Alice sempat menghentikan mobilnya dan mengintip ke teras depan Marlene. "…Mungkin…aku salah lihat.." desahnya, lalu kembali ke mobil.

.

.

"…Sudah..sudah pergi…" Skipper bernafas terengah-engah, namun perasaan begitu lega.

"….Anu…"

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Dan…

"WAH!" Kowalski yang datang terjingkrak, "Sedang apa kalian?"

"NGGAK! NGGAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA!" Skipper membantah mentah-mantah hal yang dipikirkan Kowalski sambil bangkit dari posisinya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Marlene.

"Dengar, aku harus bicara," tukas Skipper, setelah sukses membuat Kowalski babak belur.

"Kalau begitu, bicaralah."

"Tidak—ini serius, sangat penting."

Marlene mengangkat bahu,"Baiklah, ayo masuk dan bicara," ajak Marlene, diikuti Kowalski.

Hening.

"….Aku minta maaf, soal yang tadi..dan sebelumnya," kata Skipper, dengan wajah yang terpaling sambil menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang terselimuti debu tipis.

Shine yang masih duduk dan memegangi sapu termangu, "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku yang salah, kok," Shine tersenyum tulus, tak lupa efek _bling-bling_-nya. Mana tahan Skipper bermuka merah.

"…Ayo, jangan duduk terus. Yang akan kubicarakan itu tentang keselamatan nyawamu."

"Nya-nyawaku?"

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: *Ngusep darah di hidung* Pada akhirnya bisa update juga… ^o^ Setelah susah payah melewati soal-soal try out tidak manusiawi, giliran mid semester datang menghalangi aktifnya saya di FFn –halah,lebay-

Omong-omong, kalau merasa fic ini lebih banyak dialog daripada diksi…ya…itulah cirri khas saya O.o Makanya garis besar saya banyakin di dialog..D:


	5. Bye?

Balasan untuk reviewer anon:

**WeichiiELFkecil: **Long live SkiPri! XD Yup, sudah diupdate, say~

**UnMi loveSkipperwalski: **APA? Rico sama Kowalski tukang selingkuh! *ditendang* Hoho, sudah diupdate~

* * *

Penguins of Madagascar© Dreamworks

Why they called me Private- Chapter 5©Me  
Warning: AU, versi manusia (untuk lebih memudahkan bayangan anda, silahkan lihat di akun deviantart saya-gadayangmau-), gaje, abal, ide pasaran, typo nggak jamin, paragraf bleberan, nama asli Private disini saya karang, Shonen-ai!

Don't Like? Don't Read!

* * *

_**BLAM**_

"Ada apa, Alice?" bapak-bapak bersuara berat serta berkacamata hitam itu merundukan kepalanya, mencoba melihat wajah Alice yang ditutupi topi orange.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, bos. Hanya perasaanku saja."

"Memangnya kau lihat apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sepertinya barusan aku melihat 'orang luar'."

Orang itu menyinggungkan senyum licik di bibirnya, sambil menaruh tangannya di dagu, ia berkata, "Benarkah? Kau sudah yakin itu hanya perasaanmu? …Kalau memang benar ada 'orang luar' disini, kau tahu kan, harus berbuat apa?"

"Ya, sesuai dengan peraturan nomer 3 markas militer ini," Alice mengangkat topinya sedikit, "Setiap 'orang luar' yang sudah tahu informasi markas ini dan tidak menjadi bagian dari kami—bahkan tinggal disini, orang itu harus—"

.

.

"MA-MA-MATI...?" Shine tercengang mendengar penjelasan Skipper. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di dahinya. Memeras seprai kasur milik Marlene yang didudukinya.

"Bukan hanya kau, semua orang yang bersangkutan pun akan ikut terlibat!" lanjut Skipper, "Kowalski, apa rencanamu?"

"Kita bisa membuatnya menyamar sebagai bagian dari kita?"

"Negatif!" kata Skipper, "Terlalu berbahaya, kamera dengan sensor anggota ada dimana-mana! Kh…salahku karena baru ingat peraturan nomer 3 itu.." Skipper menepuk keras dahi kirinya.

"Ah, kita bisa menampungnya sementara di rumah kita—Lagipula, rumah kita itu paling tersembunyi dan sulit dijangkau kamera," usul Kowalski. Rico mengangguk setuju—sambil diam bertampang _cool._

Skipper menaruh tangannya didagu,"…Benar juga, Alice melihat Philip ada di rumah Marlene. Tidak mustahil Alice akan kembali kemari untuk memastikan lagi dengan membawa pasukan," Skipper mengangguk-angguk.

"Itu…apa tidak apa-apa?" Marlene merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah resiko kita bekerja disini," Skipper menepuk pundak Marlene, menenangkannya. Lalu menoleh ke Shine yang ketakutan, "Tenanglah, Philip, kau akan baik-baik saja! Sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu dan segera pindah ke kediaman kami," seru Skipper.

Shine menatap lekat laki-laki yang baru memerintahnya, kedua tangannya semakin memeras apron putih simple yang dipakainya. Giginya bergemeletuk—bukan, dia tidak kedinginan. Justru aura 'panas' menggelora dipunggungnya, perasaan sama yang dialami oleh orang yang akan dieksekusi mati tak lama lagi.

"Philip?" Kowalski memastikan keadaan anak itu.

"…A-Aku…" Shine akhirnya angkat bicara, "Daripada merepotkan dan membahayakan kalian semua.. lebih baik aku pergi dari sini sekarang juga. Aku masih bisa berusaha mencari pekerjaan, kok."

Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, dan Marlene saling berpandangan kaget. Memecah keheningan itu, Kowalski berdehem, "Dia ada benarnya. Untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, dari pada menampungnya sementara kita mengatur strategi, lebih aman segera mengungsikannya ke 'luar'."

"Memang," Skipper berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Tapi aku tidak setuju soal 'pergi-sekarang-juga'. Yang barusan datang itu adalah pimpinan markas pusat."

Sekali lagi, seisi kamar terkaget-kaget. _Bukahkah kedatangannya dijadwalkan satu minggu lagi?_

Skipper sepertinya berhasil membaca pikiran semua orang disana, ia pun kembali duduk dan jari-jari tangannya merapat satu sama lain dibawah hidungnya, "Dia datang lebih awal—aku tidak tahu apa alasannya. _To the point,_ misi untuk mengirim anak ini keluar akan dilancarkan malam ini, tepat saat para penjaga gerbang sore bertukar tempat dengan para penjaga gerbang malam. Yaitu jam 9 PM tepat."

.

.

.

Shine sibuk mengemas barang-barangnya. Mulai dari beberapa lapis baju dan celana, dua buah foto tua kenangan—yang satu ditemukan bersama dirinya saat dibuang di panti asuhan, dan yang satunya keluarga besarnya di panti asuhan—, dan beberapa batang roti yang diberikan Marlene padanya sebagai persediaan makanan.

Jam meja _digital_ menunjukan waktu 08.45 PM. 15 menit lagi ia akan keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak senang. Bahkan, menyedihkan.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Skipper yang tiba-tiba saja bersandar di daun pintu kamar, tampil misterius dengan kemeja putih agak kelabu dan jaket kulit hitam serta celana panjang dan sepatu yang didominasi warna hitam pula. Shine yang melihatnya tidak merespon apapun seperti mengangguk atau berkata satu-dua-tiga patah kata. Ia hanya memakai jaket biru lautnya yang tergeletak, dan membawa tas ransel besar berwarna kuning kecoklatan kepunyaannya.

Sambil bernafas, ia menatap tajam Skipper, seolah ia akan terjun ke medan perang(padahal hanya kabur), "Ya, aku siap."

.

.

.

Malam itu sepi, nyaris tidak ada penghuni markas yang keluar dari kediaman mereka. Ditambah dengan hanya ada beberapa penjaga di pintu gerbang dan beberapa di sudut tembok besar yang berperan sebagai pagar. Skipper, Kowalski, dan Rico menuntunnya memutar rumah Marlene—sementara Marlene tidak ikut karena hanya dianggap merepotkan oleh Skipper. Dibelakang rumah Marlene terdapat jalan kecil yang sempit, lurus sampai ujung, itulah tujuan mereka. Pojok gerbang dianggap Kowalski sebagai lokasi yang tepat untuk kabur karena luput dari kamera yang memutar 180 derajat, itu pun hanya beberapa menit saja.

Diantara baris satu-satu itu, Shine sempat-sempatnya bertanya, "Anu, sebelum aku apakah ada orang yang berhasil kabur dari sini?"

Skipper dan Kowalski yang berada di baris terdepan menoleh kaget pada Shine, tak terkecuali Rico yang menjadi baris terakhir.

Kowalski akhirnya menjawab, "Ya.. memang pernah ada, 4 orang malahan.."

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Shine lagi.

"Ya Kowalski, siapa? Aku tidak ingat," tukas Skipper.

Kowalski mengangkat satu alisnya, ia tidak menyangka Skipper akan lupa kejadian yang membuat markas ini jadi memiliki sistem keamanan yang lebih ketat daripada keamanan presiden Amerika, "Aku tidak bisa bilang karena dilarang Alice. Tapi kau pasti ingat, Skipper, M-A-G-M."

"...Ah, benar juga," Skipper akhirnya berhasil mengingat, "Tim 8 kan? Kabarnya mereka sekarang berada di Madagascar.. Ah, sudahlah, lanjutkan misi ini, _boys."_

Shine melotot ngeri, _'Kenapa empat orang itu berakhir di Madagascar.. bagaimana denganku?' _Tapi fantasi itu hilang ketika Rico menepuk punggungnya. Sehingga Shine mengira itu isyarat untuknya 'tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja' dan tersenyum lalu melanjutkan jalan. –Sekedar informasi saja, sebenarnya itu isyarat dari Rico agar Shine berjalan lebih cepat karena ia sendiri tidak mau jadi yang terbelakang.

.

.

"Nah, disini kau akan memanjat dinding ini lalu keluar dari sini," Kowalski menjelaskan sambil mengeluarkan berbagai alat-alat yang biasa dilihat sebagai peralatan memanjat tebing. Seperti tali _kernmantle_, harness; _waist belt, leg loop, belay loop, gear loop, buckles._ Dan beberapa alat lainnya yang membuat Shine kerepotan memakainya hanya untuk memanjat sebuah tembok besar.

"Selesai!" Kowalski menepuk kedua tangannya, sukses memasang semuanya pada badan Shine dengan bantuan Skipper dan Rico, "Selanjutnya, Rico!"

Terdengar suara muntahan—atau batuk—atau sesuatu yang membuatmu batuk lalu muntah. Itu yang didengar Shine, sayang ia sibuk melihat betapa besar tembok itu. Yang ia tahu, Kowalski sudah memegang sebuah senapan yang tersambung dengan tali yang melilit di pinggangnya. Entah dari mana ia dapat.

Kowalski lalu menargetkan puncak tebing, lalu 'meluncurkan' sebuah pengait yang tersambung dengan tali itu. Dan voila! Shine siap untuk memanjat.

Shine menatap nanar, "…Aku sudah harus memanjat?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," tukas Skipper, "Waktu kita hanya beberapa menit saja."

"Ta-Tapi tembok ini… Tidak bisakah kita memakai cara lain yang lebih… efisien?"

Sang trio saling berpandangan, Kowalski lalu mengorek kembali isi tas yang dibawanya,"Kau mau mencoba ketapel manusiaku?" tanyanya polos, sambil mengeluarkan sebuah ember besi dan tali karet besar. Melihat itu Shine hanya mampu menggeleng dan lebih memilih memanjat tembok berjam-jam.

Shine mengambil nafas, "…Baiklah!"

Kedua tangannya menggenggam tali, kakinya bertumpu pada tembok yang mulus dan licin. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya jatuh bangun. Belum lima menit keringat sudah mengucur deras. Tangannya memerah karena terlalu memeras tali. Dari tadi rekor yang baru dicapainya hanya 1 meter lebih 15 sentimeter. Melihatnya, Kowalski, Rico, dan Skipper sudah bisa menebak kalau anak ini tidak pernah dilatih untuk memanjat tebing.

2 menit kemudian, Shine masih terus berusaha memanjat—rekornya tidak berubah. _'Aku pasti bisa!'_ jeritnya dalam batin. Naasnya ia kembali terpeleset.

"W-Wa!"

Kali ini ia tidak terjatuh di tanah yang kering dan berdebu. Punggungnya ditopang oleh tangan besar dan lutut kirinya demikian.

"S-S-Skipper?"

"Pegang talimu yang benar, tangan kiri didepan dada, tangan kanan diatas kepala! Meski sulit, usahakan punggungmu tegak! Tebing ini tidaklah terlalu mulus, banyak bekas karatan dimana-mana (ya karena tembok itu berlapis besi) dan pijak karat-karat itu, gaya gesek cukup besar disana! Sekarang, ayo panjat!" Skipper menepuk punggung anak itu, membantu agar punggungnya lebih tegak. Dan itu berhasil, Shine berhasil mencapai ketinggian 2 meter, sedangkan tinggi tembok lebih dari 10 meter.

Setelah merasa cukup mahir, ia berpijak pada lekukan kecil di tembok itu dan menoleh ke bawah, "Ini berhasil, Skipper! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Skipper mengangkat alis kanannya, "Mungkin karena aku pernah belajar memanjat tebing? Aku ini nyaris 4 tahun lebih tua darimu, tahu! Sekarang, panjat lagi!"

"I-Iya!" Shine reflek mematuhi perintahnya—padahal ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Shine. Ia memanjat, memanjat, memanjat, dan memanjat sampai akhirnya ia berhasil mencapai puncak—ia sendiri pun tidak percaya.

Dari atas, ia berteriak, "Kowalski! Rico! Skipper! Terima kasih banyak! Sampaikan salamku pada Marlene!"

Skipper menekuk alis, "BODOH! Kenapa kau berteriak? Cepat tukar posisi pengait itu agar kau bisa turun ke jalan sana!"

"B-Baik!" kata Shine, sambil mematuhi perintah sang pemimpin, "Sampai jumpa!" teriaknya lagi. Lalu sosoknya lenyap ditelan gelapnya malam. Tiga orang itu menatap lama puncak tebing.

"Nah," kata Kowalski, "Kembali ke kehidupan lama."

Skipper menyinggungkan senyum—entah senyum bahagia atau senyum tawa, tidak jelas. Lalu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kowalski dan Rico.

_**SYUUT**_

Sebuah foto jatuh di kepala Skipper.

"Apa ini?" ia melihat foto itu, foto yang cukup tua. Didalamnya terdapat satu ayah, satu ibu, dan satu anak bayi dalam dekapan sang ibu. Skipper lalu mengira ini jatuh dari atas sana, tak lain tak bukan dari Shine.

"Hei!—" percuma, sosoknya sudah hilang.

"Ada apa, Skipper?" tanya Kowalski.

Skipper memasukan foto itu dalam saku kemejanya, "..Tidak ada apa-apa. Semoga saja dia selamat. Nah, ayo kembali ke rumah!"

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

A/N: Akhirnya bisa update! *tepar* The end? NO! Masih ada sejubel chapter selanjutnya! XD Review please?

P.S: M-A-G-M bukan Mie Ayam Gajah Mada #plakplakplak. Pasti tahu lah~~ Marty-Alex-Gloria-Melman.. Madagascar 3 lagi dibuat lho XDD *sekedar info saja*


	6. You should be get oscar for that

Balesan untuk reviwer anon:

**WeichiiELFkecil**: Ini udah di apdetapdetapdet~ *dibekep*

**UnMi loveSkipperwalski: **Dan ini sudah apdet! ^o^**  
**

**kurenai cijhimoya:** Waah~ Julien dkk udah saya rencanakan bakal _on air_(?) di _ending_ fic ini kok ^^'

* * *

**Penguins of Madagascar© Dreamworks**

**Why they called me Private- Chapter 6©Me**  
Warning: AU,_ humanized version_, gaje, abal, ide pasaran, typo nggak jamin, paragraf bleberan, nama asli Private disini saya ngarang, Shonen-ai!

_Don't Like? Don't Read!_

.

.

_**PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP**_

_Alarm_ jam meja berbunyi, membangunkan pemuda yang tidur di sebelahnya, dan ia pun mematikannya. Saat itu, ia baru sadar. Kalau ia tertidur di sofa ruang tengah markas mereka yang kecil, lengkap dengan baju yang sama seperti tadi malam. Namun fakta yang lebih aneh adalah, _why the heck_ ada jam _alarm_ di ruang tengah?

"_Oh great,"_ gumam laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Ia pun bangun, mencuci wajahnya, lalu menggosok gigi. Dengan handuk kecil yang dilingkarkan di lehernya, ia membuka pintu kamar tempat dua orang temannya masih tidur dengan liar.

"Bangun, pemalas! Matahari sudah tinggi!"

Selesai dengan itu,—tapi tak seorang pun bangun—Skipper pergi ke teras depan untuk mengambil koran harian, sambil menyeruput kopi pagi yang tadi sempat diseduhnya. Dan ia membaca topik di halaman depan koran tersebut.

_**TRURURURURU**_

Kegiatannya terhenti setelah _handphone_nya berbunyi. Segera ia mengambilnya dari kantung kemejanya dan melihat layarnya. _Alice. Ada angin apa ini?_

"Ya, disini Skipper. Ada apa, Alice?"

"_Begini. Aku ingin kau memimpin upacara besok, dan karena disini ada bos besar, bisa di bilang upacara besok harus sangat disiplin. Kupikir dengan kau yang memimpin, upacaranya bisa berlangsung seperti yang diharapkan. Bagaimana, Skipper?" _Alice menjelaskan dari seberang telepon.

"Ya—baiklah. _As you wish," _jawabnya santai. Skipper sudah terlalu sering memimpin upacara hari-hari besar karena sikap kepemimpinan alaminya. Bahkan, ia sampai ditunjuk untuk segera mengambil alih komando markas jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi sesuatu pada Alice.

"_Bagus. Now then, kau bisa ke ruanganku sekarang?"_

"Ok," Skipper menutup _handphone_-nya dan bergegas masuk. Seperti layaknya orang yang melamar pekerjaan, para anggota markas diharuskan berpakaian rapi kalau sedang menghadap Alice—apalagi sedang ada bos besar.

"Kau mau kemana, Skipper?" tanya Kowalski setengah sadar, tidurnya tergangggu oleh suara pintu lemari yang dibuka Skipper.

Sambil membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya, ia menjawab, "Dipanggil Alice. Dan sebaiknya kau cepat bangun dan basuh wajahmu. Sudah jam 8 lewat."

"Hng~ Baiklah…" Kowalski pun menurut dan turun dari kasurnya (Kowalski tidur di ranjang bagian atas, Rico di bagian bawahnya. Sedangkan, Skipper menghuni sendiri ranjang tingkatnya). Dan ia pun ke kamar mandi terdekat.

"Rico, kau juga!" seru Skipper, "_Rise and Shine_!" Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda bercodet itu bangun. Dan dengan jiwa yang masih berserakan, berjalan ke ruang makan untuk memanggang selembar roti.

Kembali kepada Skipper yang sedang mengoleskan sedikit _gel_ di rambutnya. Kakinya lalu melangkah untuk memasukan baju-bajunnya yang sudah waktunya untuk dicuci ke dalam sebuah keranjang di dekat ruang makan.

_**SRAT**_

Selembar foto meluncur keluar dari sebuah kemeja. Skipper buru-buru memungutnya sebelum mata Rico yang tajam mempertanyakan benda itu. Setelah ia selesai dengan cuciannya. Skipper meraih sepatu hitam dan kaus kakinya, memakainya, lalu membuka pintu, "Aku berangkat dulu."

_**BLAM**_

.

.

"Pagi, Skipper!" sapa Bada dan Bing, saudara kembar tetangga tim 109 (Tim Skipper dkk). Dan pemuda itu membalasnya dengan senyum dan tangannya yang memberi 'hormat'. Dan masih banyak kata sapaan dari semua tetangga saat ia berjalan menyusuri jalan lurus menuju gedung utama markas. Kebanyakan sedang beraktivitas pagi seperti olah raga di depan teras, membaca koran sambil minum kopi hitam, menjemur pakaian, sampai mencuci mobil (mobil pribadi, dan mobil khusus pemberian markas pusat).

Pemuda itu tiba di depan pintu masuk utama gedung, dua penjaga yang menjaga pintu masuk itu memperbolehkannya masuk setelah memeriksa ID Skipper. _Lobby_ utama mewah menyambutnya, temboknya merah berbahan wallpaper khusus menyerap suara, lantainya licin dan setiap langkah akan terdengar suara decitan sepatu olah raga dan hentakan keras sepatu bisnis. Daripada markas militer rahasia, lebih mirip hotel bintang lima, yang tentu saja _lobby_ itu lalu lalang oleh orang-orang yang tinggal di dalam gedung utama. Sebenarnya, 100 tim pertama telah menempati masing-masing apartemen di gedung ini, sisanya menempati rumah-rumah—yang ukurannya sama dengan apartemen tersebut—di luar gedung. Fungsi gedung utama yang desainnya mirip menara Petronas ini selain sebagai tempat tinggal anggotanya, juga sebagai kantor dan menara pengontrol markas. Singkat kata, serba guna. Namun keamanannya minta ampun.

Skipper memasuki lift besar, lalu memencet tombol lantai 20. Kemudian menunggu lift sampai di lantai tujuannya—ruangan Alice. Di saat waktu yang luang itu, ia kembali merapikan dasinya yang miring, untung lift tersebut berdinding kaca—yang juga di dalam lift tersebut terdapat kamera CCTV.

_**TING**_

Pintu lift terbuka otomatis. Dan yang dilihat Skipper pertama kali adalah cahaya berbentuk kotak, jumlahnya banyak. Belakangan diketahui bahwa cahaya itu adalah cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela-jendela kotak, yang merupakan satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan super luas itu. Di tengah ruangan itu ada sebuah meja kerja. Seluruh dinding dipenuhi oleh rak dan kabinet, dimana semua buku dan dokumen tertata rapi. Kemudian, Alice yang sedang membaca salah satu buku itu menyambut kedatangan sang tamu, "_Welcome_, Skipper!"

Alice segera menuntunnya untuk lebih mendekati meja kerja. Di belakang meja itu ada kursi bos mewah—biasanya Alice yang mendudukinya—yang membelakangi Skipper, menghadap jendela tanpa gorden. Dan seseorang duduk disana.

"Bos, ini dia orang yang tadi kuceritakan, Skipper," Alice berbicara pada orang yang duduk disana. Dari kata-katanya saja, Skipper sudah tahu kalau orang itu adalah sang 'bos besar'. Yah, meski sudah cukup lama Skipper tinggal dan bekerja disini, ia tak pernah melihat batang hidung sang bos besar itu.

Perlahan, kursi itu berbalik, "Jadi kau, Skipper. _Sky Ripper._ Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, bukan?" Dadanya tegap, rambutnya pirang kecoklatan, dan wajahnya—kalau harus kubilang—memang tampan, kira-kira umurnya 15 tahun diatas Skipper, "Senang bertemu denganmu. Saya Harris Houston."

"Ya—kira-kira…" sahutnya santai, sergap Alice menggilas jemari kakinya dengan bootsnya. Menurutnya, perlakuan Skipper terhadap Bos kurang sopan. Dan tentu saja, Skipper menahan jeritnya dalam bungkaman Alice, "Maafkan sikapnya, Bos."

"Tidak apa-apa, Alice," kikiknya.

Skipper tersenyum kecil, sambil mengusap jemari kakinya yang benyek, "Jadi, Alice. Ada apa kau memintaku ke ruanganmu?"

Perempuan berumur 30-an itu menaruh buku yang sebelumnya ia baca ke salah satu rak, "Hmm… Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Alis pria itu ditekuk, "Lantas, apa itu?"

Alice berjalan lebih dekat ke dinding dekat meja bos—mejanya, tepatnya ke arah sebuah lukisan besar bergambar dirinya. Yang mana bingkai lukisan itu diukir sedemikian rupa yang merupakan salah satu _master piece_ karena bentuknya yang rumit dan memanjakan mata. Tiba-tiba Alice memegang salah satu ukiran yang cukup besar dari ukuran ukiran yang lain, dan menariknya ke bawah.

Alis yang tadinya ditekuk kebawah itu kini menyembung ke atas, kagum. Selama ini ia hafal betul semua pintu rahasia dengan kunci pembuka rahasianya. Tapi, ia belum melihat yang satu ini.

_**KREEEK…**_

Salah satu rak buku besar bergerak, lalu memutar 180 derajat bersama dengan lantainya yang membentuk lingkaran. Jantung Skipper berdegup, _kira-kira apa yang akan diperlihatkan Alice?_

Dan saat rak buku itu berhenti memutar. Jantung Skipper benar-benar berhenti dari aktivitasnya, berharap ia tak pernah datang ke ruangan ini sebelumnya. Sementara matanya melotot kaget, mulutnya yang bergetar berkata, "A-apa yang—"

_Apa yang dilakukan si kecil Phillip itu disini?_

Percuma saja walaupun Skipper bertanya blak-blakan, keadaan pria kecil itu tidak bisa dibilang baik. Mulutnya dibekap dengan kain putih, dan tubuhnya diikat diatas kursi kayu dengan tali nilon. Kepalanya merunduk, setengah sadar.

"Kaget, eh?" Alice tertawa kecil, "Berarti kau memang mengetahui orang ini."

Skipper meneguk ludah, mencoba memasang wajah poker, "Coba jelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi, Alice."

Alice kembali tertawa, sambil berjalan mendekati Shine dengan sepatu hak tingginya, "Penjaga malam menemukannya melompat dari pagar dalam. Dan kebetulan ada sehelai rambutmu di rambut pria mungil ini."

'_Tuh kan' seharusnya kami memang menuntunnya sampai luar gerbang agar tidak ketahuan!' _menyesampingkan kasus itu, Skipper mencoba menuntaskan kenapa-ada-rambutnya-di-rambut-Shine. _'AKH. Saat aku menubruknya di teras Marlene.'_ Sesalnya.

Sebuah senyum lebar terlukis di wajah Alice, "Kau sudah masuk ke dalam kasus serius, Skipper." Tidak kalah lebar, sang bos juga tersenyum dan terkikik.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kini mengambil selangkah mundur, menatap senyum-senyum nista dua orang didepannya, _'Jadi, Alice ingin menangkapku dengan embel-embel pemimpin upacara, huh?'_ Skipper menoleh pada Shine yang masih tergolek di atas kursi, _'Aku juga harus membawanya kalau begitu…'_ Dan perlahan namun pasti, kaki-kaki panjang pemuda itu berjalan mundur mendekati lift.

"Hng? Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk kembali ke markasmu dan memberi tahu Kowalski dan Rico—," Alice kembali menyentuh tombol merah mencurigakan, sambil terkekeh.

"…Hah?" Skipper melongo.

"—Karena aku sudah membawakan mereka untukmu," tiba-tiba pintu lift yang berada di belakang Skipper kembali berdenting, dan terlihatlah pemandangan yang kurang bisa dipercaya pimpinan tim 109 itu.

Dua temannya—Kowalski dan Rico—masing-masing tangannya diikat dengan borgol besi. Yang mana, dibelakang mereka berdiri dua orang penjaga berpakaian _armor_ modern, sangat familiar bila kau berkunjung ke markas militer besar itu karena nyaris semua penjaga dan prajurit memakai seragam yang sama—seperti itu. Kecuali untuk beberapa tim dan orang-orang yang 'dikhususkan' mengurus permasalahan lain, seperti tim Skipper dan yang lainnya.

"Ko-kowalski? Rico?" pemuda itu kembali melongo, melihat teman-temannya berdiri dengan borgol tanpa kata.

"Masih mau kabur, Skipper?" kata-kata itu terlontar bersamaan dengan sebuah _revolver_ yang terhunus di punggung Skipper—tak lain tak bukan Alice-lah pelakunya.

"…Ukh…" Skipper berdecak, seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Alice, kau harus mendapat penghargaan _Oscar_ atas aktingmu."

"Aku tersanjung, Skipper," Alice melepaskan _revolver_nya, "Ikat dia."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TBC _(LAGI)

_A/N: _Akhirnya jadi juga… chapter 6… huft =3= Nggak banyak yang pengen saya omongin, tapi~ makasih buat emak **NakamaLuna** yang juga ngebantu saya selama ini dan selalu ngingetin tenggat waktu buat update fic ini #plak.

**BERANTAS PLAGIARISME DAN FLAMERISME(?)!**

_Review please? _*Rico baby face mode: on* #plak


	7. Tricked

**WHY THEY CALL ME PRIVATE –CHAPTER 7© ME**

**PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR © DREAMWORKS AND NICKELODEON**

_**BRUK**_

Tubuh Skipper, lengkap dengan borgol di kedua pergelangan tangannya di lempar jatuh ke dekat kursi Shine. Tak lama Kowalski dan Rico mengalami nasib yang sama dengan kapten mereka itu.

"Kalian… bagaimana kalian bisa…" tanya Skipper, dengan nada yang agak panik.

"Tak lama kau pergi, tiba-tiba mereka menyergap kami dan menyegel markas kita," Kowalski menjelaskan dengan susah payah, karena posisinya yang kurang elit serta mulutnya yang dibekap dengan kain tipis.

"Gah, _holy Kentucky!_" geram pria itu, sambil membenturkan kepalanya sendiri pada kursi kayu tempat Shine terikat. Namun hikmah memang bisa ditemukan apapun musibah(?)nya. Shine terbangun karenanya, "Ng… Lho?"

Skipper membuang nafas kesal, "Selamat pagi, putri tidur."

"Lho? Skippa? Kenapa kau disini? Kenapa aku diikat? Kenapa aku bisa disini?" tanya Shine yang kebingungan tanpa jeda.

"Simpan pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu itu nanti, anak kecil. Urusanmu sekarang adalah denganku," kata Alice dengan lantang, ia memutar posisi kursi itu ke arah meja bos, "Jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang _Omega_?"

Awalnya Skipper mengira Alice akan menanyakan hal-hal biasa, seperti nama atau alasan ia bisa disini. Namun begitu mendengar tentang _Omega, _ia langsung berteriak, "Alice! Demi tuhan anak itu tidak tahu apa-apa! LEPASKAN DIA!"

"Aku tidak bicara denganmu, Skipper!" pekik Alice, langsung menodongkan _revolver_-nya pada Shine. Tepatnya, pada lehernya. Selama ini anak bernama lengkap Shine Phillip itu memang sering berhadapan dengan hal-hal ekstrim, tapi senjata api? Sama sekali belum pernah.

"JAWAB!"

Dengan gigi yang bergemeletuk, ia menjawab, "S-Skippa benar… Sejak aku datang aku belum pernah mendengar tentang _Omega_ atau apapun itu… Su-sumpah…"

Alice menyipitkan matanya, lalu menurunkan senjatanya, "Kuharap kau tidak berbohong."

"Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan berbohong," ucap Shine dengan polosnya, sedikit lebih tenang, "Ibu panti yang menyuruhku untuk tidak berbohong."

"Oh ya? Kau datang dari panti asuhan? Namanya apa?"

"Ah, itu panti Phi—"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara lantang menyela kalimat Shine. "HENTIKAN! Alice, kuharap kau tidak melibatkan 'orang luar' lain lebih dari dia!" Itu suara Skipper.

Lalu Alice berbicara tanpa melihat Skipper, "Aku tidak melibatkan orang lain, tapi anak ini sendiri. Lagi pula, anak ini butuh untuk pergi ke ruangan _itu_."

"Ruangan… 'itu'?" Shine bertanya, tapi malah mendapat elusan keras dari Alice. "Ruangan yang bisa mengeluarkanmu dari tempat mengerikan ini. Tenang saja, kau tidak akan merasakan sakit _sedikit pun."_

'_Ya karena akan langsung mati,' _batin Skipper, melanjutkan.

Sementara itu, si bos besar yang suaranya lama tak terdengar bersahut, "Oh, bagus. Aku cinta _semua_ _peristiwa_ di ruangan itu! Hahaha."

_**DZIK**_

'…_Tawa itu… Tidak salah lagi.'_

Kowalski menyenggol kaki Skipper, memanggilnya, "Pak."

"Aku tahu," balasnya dengan bisikan.

Alice lalu sibuk membuka semacam brankas kecil yang tersembunyi di salah satu laci meja bos. Kemudian meletakan sebuah kotak besi diatas meja, membuat tangan Harris harus menyingkir sedikit. Dalam kotak itu terdapat setumpukan kunci. Alice memilah-milahnya, sepertinya mencari kunci untuk _ruangan itu_.

"Hmm… Ini kunci gudang… Kunci ruangan A-03... Oh astaga, kenapa kunci brankas _omega _ada disini? Bisa gawat…" Alice buru-buru memasukan kunci sakral itu ke dalam saku kemejanya. Tanpa menyadari tatapan mata tajam Harris.

"_Bingo, _ini dia yang kucari."

_**CKREK**_

Secara mengejutkan sang bos menghunuskan sebuah senjata api laras pendek pada punggung Alice. "_Freeze."_

Alice terpaku. Shine menganga. Skipper dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam, seolah sibuk dengan hal pribadinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya wanita berambut merah kecoklatan itu, seraya meletakan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

Pria itu malah tertawa, "Kau masih belum sadar?" Harris tiba-tiba menarik pipinya. Shine sempat mengira sang bos sedang bercanda atau apa. Tapi mencengangkan, kulitnya tertarik. Bukan hanya tertarik, bahkan terlepas dan lentur seakan karet. Kulit—karet itu ternyata tidak hanya terlepas dibagian pipi. Hidung, leher, mulut, mata, hingga rambut terlepas semua. Dan begitu terlepas semua, wajah yang asli aneh itu terlihat. "Selamat siang, Skipper."

"Ini masih pagi, _idiot."_

"Ya, terserahlah," laki-laki jangkung dan—yang kalau harus kubilang—botak mulus ini melanjutkan penodongannya pada Alice, "Serahkan kuci yang ada di kantungmu itu."

Wanita yang memakai blazer magenta itu menggeleng pelan, "…Wah, wah, aku jadi tidak mengerti, jadi siapa sebenarnya tertipu disini. Aku atau Skipper," Alice bergumam, "Kau ingin menguasai markas ini, _Mr_. Blowhole? Langkahi dulu mayatku—"

"Apa—" _**BUAK **__"_—UGGH!"

Alice sukses menendang daerah vital pria itu hingga senjatanya terjatuh, kemudian keadaan berbalik. Perempuan itu menarik tangan kanannya, dan menahannya. Saat ini orang yang tadi Alice sebut 'Blowhole' itu tertahan gerakannya. Tapi ternyata Blowhole telah mempersiapkan penyerangan ini matang-matang. Mendadak sebuah pasukan berbaju merah menyerobot masuk ruangan. Membuat Shine bergidik.

"…Ck, sial. Skipper, ambil ini dan pergi dari sini!" Alice melemparkan sebuah kunci ber-_strap_ merah pada Skipper, yang entah sejak kapan bersama Rico dan Kowalski sudah terlepas dari borgol dan tali yang mengikat mereka. Bahkan membuat Shine mulai overdosis aksi, "LOH KOK? !"

"Rico." Secara instan pemuda bercodet itu memuntahkan sebilah tongkat pipa besi pada Skipper. Kemudian Skipper memberikan komando dengan cepat, "Kowalski, kau lepaskan tali anak itu dan bawa dia pergi. Biar aku dan Rico yang mengurus lobster-lobster ini."

Blowhole memberi komentar, "Nama pasukanku _Scarlet._ Bukan _lobster_."

"Salah sendiri memberi mereka seragam semerah lobster rebus," balas Skipper, sembari memukuli manusia-manusia malang berseragam merah. Rico sendiri memakai sebuah tongkat baseball—yang sepertinya ia pakai untuk setiap pertarungan. Pasukan merah ini mempersenjatai diri mereka dengan dua buah pedang pendek bercabang dua. Yang mana menguatkan argumen Skipper bahwa mereka benar terlihat seperti lobster. Dan meski dihajar beberapa kali, orang-orang itu tidak ada habisnya. Bahkan sepertinya bertambah banyak.

Skipper dan Rico pun mengambil langkah mundur ke tengah ruangan, "Kita tidak bisa begini terus. Kita harus lari, dan mancari tempat sembunyi." Rico hanya menggangguk.

"Dimana Kowalski?"

Sesosok manusia jangkung tiba-tiba menyelinap dalam formasi Skipper dan Rico. "Disini, Skipper," responnya santai, ia mengangkut Shine di atas pundak kanannya. Tetap diam meskipun anak itu meronta-ronta dan berontak, minta diturunkan. Sialnya Kowalski pura-pura tuli dan hanya mengucapkan sebuah alasan logis yang tajam menusuk, "Kakimu pandek, susah untuk berlari."

"Kowalski, _options."_

Pria itu tidak punya cukup tangan untuk mengambil papan _option_nya, ia hanya berpikir sejenak. "Kita bisa membuka jalan, turun ke lantai bawah, dan bersembunyi sementara di salah satu apartemen anggota."

Skipper menendang seorang _Scarlet_, sambil bertanya, "Apartemen siapa yang lokasinya paling dekat?"

"Aku tidak yakin, mungkin Darla?," tukas Kowalski, "Ia salah satu dari lima tim pertama yang masih aktif disini."

Skipper terdiam sebentar dan berpikir, mengingat Darla adalah mantan mata-mata internasional di Afrika dan penggila dansa, serta berasal dari keluarga dukun, atau penyihir, atau semacamnya yang cukup egois. Skipper pun mendesah, "…Tidak ada apartemen orang lain yang lebih… waras?"

"Entahlah pak, sebagian besar tim-tim 1-10 sedang bertugas dan ikut pelatihan di luar."

"…Baiklah," ucapnya tak niat, kemudian mempererat genggaman pipa besinya, "Aku dan Rico akan membuka jalan."

_**BUAK**_

Dengan sigap, Skipper kembali memukuli prajurit-prajurit berbaju rantai besi warna merah itu. Ia tak lagi menyerang dengan membabi buta ke segala arah, tapi lurus ke pintu _lift. _Satu dua tiga penjaga telah tumbang, dan Rico membantai yang keempat.

_**BAM**_

Ia menendangnya jauh sampai membentur tembok. Shine yang melihat aksi mereka dari tadi hanya bisa menganga kagum, tapi ia harus menyimpan kekagumannya itu untuk nanti, karena Kowalski yang membawanya telah bergerak masuk ke dalam _lift_. Dengan cekatan ia menekan tombol lantai bawah sambil berseru, "Skipper! Rico! Ayo!"

"_Aye aye_, Kowalski," sahut Skipper, ia lalu melompat masuk ke dalam _lift_ besar itu. Kemudian, menjanggal pintu _lift _yang menutup secara otomatis dengan pipa besinya. Tujuannya adalah, memberikan kelonggaran waktu untuk Rico yang masih 'sibuk'.

Kowalski kembali berseru sambil menurunkan Shine, "Rico, cepatlah!"

Rico mengangguk lalu melakukan pukulan terakhir sehingga gigi _lobster_ itu berantakan, kemudian berlari dan melompat ke dalam _lift_ bersama teman-temannya. Tepat waktu, pipa besi yang dipasang Skipper mendadak menekuk dan terpental keluar karena sudah tak kuat menahan pintu _lift_.

Seiring menutupnya pintu _lift _itu, mata Skipper yang tajam bisa melihat rintihan Alice yang dijambak rambutnya oleh Blowhole, melampiaskan kekesalannya. Di saat yang sama, Alice melirik Skipper di balik pintu _lift_ dan bergumam, "Selamatkanlah markas ini, Skipper."

_**To Be Continued_**_

**.  
.**

Balesan buat anon-reader:

**_azalea : _**Udaaah XD

**_viizu nggak bisa login : _**Udaaah XD Err... maap nggak bisa apdet kilat T.T

_**A/N: **_Untuk menghormati bulan Ramadhan, saya meminimalisir adegan-adegan _fanservice yaoi_-nya. Dan maaf baru apdet, saya sibuk sama urusan sekolah yang naudzubillah ribet banget /curcol. Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan~ XD

Saya cuma mau bilang… _omega _itu bukan minyak goreng *yaeyalah. Benda itu semacam rahasia terbesar di markas Skipper dkk yang keberadaannya terlarang buat dipublikasikan :D Yah~ keterangan lebih lanjut bakal ada di _chappie_ berikutnya~

_Anywayz_~ #alaymode. _Fanart _fic ini udah ada dua, dan dua-duanya dibuat oleh emak **NakamaLuna** QAQ _you should take a look at her deviantart account: lunallachi(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)gallery_. AWESOME BANGET kalo dia yang bikin mah~ Huuh, makasih banyak nee *peluk*

Dan… satu lagi… *digamparbanyakbacot* _Indonesian Fanfiction Awards_ (IFA) 2011 sudah memulai aktivitasnya, dan sekarang IFA sedang melakukan perekrutan humas tiap fandom, dan tiap fandom itu dibatasi hanya tiga orang humas. Ayo ayo yang tertarik jadi humas dan ikut berpartisipasi dalam IFA, silakan tengoklah akun _facebook/ fanfiction _resminya IFA, dan yang tidak dimengerti bisa tanya langsung ke panitianya

_Err… Review, please? _


End file.
